


Simplicity

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING COMMISSION [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, Conversations, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Léonor hanya ingin satu hal saat ia dan David berkunjung ke Inggris. — David/Léonor;original fiction commission for Rin.





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pindanglicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER:** Léonor Marchena Iglesias, David Adams Wilson, another characters and the universe here © pindanglicious. All of them are pindanglicious’ ideas.

**.**

**Simplicity**

∞

**an original fiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{David/Léonor}**

∞

Léonor menatap layar televisi yang berada di depannya, yang sedang menampilkan film-film Inggris lama yang disetel oleh ibu David. Itu film romantis yang mungkin tidak akan ia sudi untuk tonton, jika bukan karena ibu David yang sangat ramah kepadanya dan merasa sangat tidak enak untuk meninggalkan Léonor sendirian; sebab wanita itu harus mengoreksi tugas murid-murid yang masih menumpuk. Tentu saja gadis itu tak bisa menolak, karena ia tidak bisa melakukan hal lain di cuaca sedingin ini, _tanpa David_ , selain menonton film dan bergelung di balik dua balik selimut tebal.

Ia melihat adegan berciuman di layar dan memejamkan mata. Oke, ini seharusnya tidak berjalan seperti ini. Berapa jam lagi David akan pulang?

Léonor mulai mengambil pensil tumpul yang berada di meja kaca di depannya, kemudian menarik selembar tisu dan mulai mencoret-coret apa pun yang berada di kepalanya.

Posisinya menegak sedikit, kini imajinasinya mulai bergerak membimbingnya, membantunya lewat kedua tangannya yang lincah mencorat-coret tisu. Terkadang ia meletakkan pensil itu di ujung bibirnya dan menggigitnya tanpa ia sadari, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan gambarnya.

Ia menatap ilustrasi di selembar tisu itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ia mengerjap, dan sepasang mata hijaunya melirik ke arah jam dinding.

.

Semua ini berawal dari ajakan David untuk mengunjungi Inggris, rumahnya, setelah sekian lama mereka berada di Albacete, dan David hanya bisa mendengar semua ocehan dan tawa keluarganya lewat obrolan telepon. Tanpa ragu, Léonor menyetujuinya, sebab ia selalu suka dengan suasana rumah David dan seluruh keluarganya yang sangat ramah dan hangat ketika menyambutnya. Tak ada firasat apa pun, sungguh.

“Mum dan Dad pasti akan senang sekali melihatmu,” tak ketinggalan David menyebut nama kedua saudara laki-lakinya yang juga sudah mengenal Léonor cukup lama. “Mum berkata bahwa ia rindu masakan masakanmu.”

Léonor tersenyum tipis. Ia juga akan sangat senang untuk bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya, serta membanggakan masakan-masakan khas dari tempat ia berasal.

“Jadi, kapan?” pertanyaan itu muncul di sela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang membersihkan kameranya. Léonor tak menatap David, namun ia merasa aneh karena ada hening yang begitu kentara. Ia mendongak kepada David yang sedang duduk di kursi dapur mereka, menggulir layar di telepon genggamnya dengan begitu serius. “David?”

“Hmm,” sahut pemuda itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Léonor yang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit dan bibir mengerucut sebal. “Aku sedang mencari tahu jadwalnya.”

“Jadwal apa?”

“Jadwal penerbangan,” sahut David, kemudian menggulir layar ponselnya lagi.

Léonor menarik napas panjang.

“Mungkin minggu depan?” tanya Léonor lagi, berusaha untuk mengambil alih perhatian David dari telepon genggamnya; walaupun ia tahu saat itu maksud dan tujuan David adalah untuk mengetahui dan memilih jadwal penerbangan yang paling baik untuk mereka. “Sekitar tiga minggu lagi aku ada proyek, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama … kira-kira kamu mau berapa lama di sana?”

David tersenyum lebar. “Minggu depan? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dua minggu? Tidak masalah, bukan?”

Léonor mengangguk. Sudah lama juga ia tidak mengunjungi Inggris, dan ia bisa mengambil beberapa foto cantik di sana dengan kamera kesayangannya.

Tentu, saat itu _tidak masalah_ untuk Léonor.

.

Satu minggu sebelum berangkat, sampai tiga hari setelahnya, bahkan sampai hari H, tidak ada masalah bagi mereka dan semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. _Sangat sempurna_ , malah, dan Léonor sedikit merasa curiga, walaupun ia bukan salah satu penganut ‘semakin banyaknya kebahagiaan yang ada, semakin banyak kemalangan yang menimpa’.

Mereka sampai di bandara dengan tepat waktu, begitu bahagia karena tidak ada _delay_ untuk pesawat yang mereka tumpangi, dan bahkan Léonor sempat memotret satu dan dua pemandangan sebelum ia melangkah ke dalam pesawat. David merangkulnya dan mereka menghabiskan waktu perjalanan di pesawat dengan tidur di bahu satu sama lain.

“Ah, Léonor, David!” seru ibu David yang menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian ayah dan saudara-saudara David melambaikan tangan dan membantu mereka berdua membawa koper-koper ketika mereka sudah sampai di Inggris.

Léonor tak bisa mengelak dari pelukannya, lagi pula, ia memang tidak berniat untuk menolaknya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan merasa bahwa berada bersama keluarga David, dan melihat pria itu bahagia untuk kembali lagi bersama keluarganya—meski hanya dua minggu—membuatnya berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang salah dalam keputusannya.

.

“Eléanor, sayang,” panggil David, saat mereka berada di tempat tidur David di kamarnya yang lama, dan David mendekat kepada Léonor yang sedang menelungkup dan asik melihat berbagai macam potret yang sudah ia peroleh selama beberapa jam di Reading. Mereka mengunjungi Reading Abbey, reruntuhan biara besar yang bersejarah dan sangat terlihat artistik—apalagi di dalam tangkapan gambar Léonor—dan juga sempat mengambil beberapa potret lagi di sekitar Sungai Thames. Maka tak heran David menemui gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri menatap kameranya.

“Hmm,” sahut Léonor singkat, matanya tak lepas dari layar.

“Aku selalu suka dengan foto-fotomu.”

Léonor berhenti menggeser fotonya di memori kamera. Memang David selalu berkata jujur, dan dipuji mendadak seperti ini membuatnya malu—atau _tidak_. Ia kemudian berdeham dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan darah di wajahnya yang merambat naik. “Mm, kamu baru tahu aku ini fotografer andal?”

David tersenyum dan kini meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Léonor yang masih memegang kamera.

“Aku akan merekomendasikanmu tempat bagus di Reading, untuk foto-foto!”

“Aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya, David—“

“Supaya kamu tidak bosan,” lanjut David, “ehm, ada Piala FA yang berlangsung mulai besok, dan aku akan menontonnya bersama suporter yang lain.”

Léonor kini meletakkan kameranya jauh-jauh—mungkin menghindari diri agar tidak menjadikan kameranya sebagai korban atas debat yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi—dan mengerling ke arah David dengan tajam. “Kamu akan menonton pertandingan bola,” ringkasnya, dengan nada tajam, “seperti sudah direncanakan,” lanjutnya, kini dengan sedikit lebih pelan.

“Jadwalnya memang sama dengan keberangkatan kita.” David semakin mendekat, kemudian mengelus rambut Léonor. Léonor kini mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak, menghadap David dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

“Aku tidak marah, David, tapi, berikan alasan sejelas-jelasnya kenapa kamu berbohong kepadaku.”

“Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu,” sahut David, dan Léonor harusnya percaya mengenai hal itu. Tidak ada orang sejujur David kepada Léonor—begitulah yang ia ketahui, selama bertahun-tahun mengenal Léonor luar dalam.

“Saat itu,” ucap Léonor, mengingat gerakan guliran layar yang David lakukan di meja makan, ketika mereka sedang merencanakan perjalanan mereka, “apa yang kamu lihat? Jadwal pertandingan atau jadwal penerbangan?”

“Aku melihat jadwal penerbangan.” David menarik napas. “Setelah itu aku melihat jadwal pertandingan.”

Léonor menatap David sekali lagi, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun kembali menelungkup, dengan kamera yang kini kembali didekatkan kepadanya. “Pergilah.”

“Apa?” tanya David, seolah-olah ia salah dengar.

“Pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ada keluargamu, dan aku bisa memasak untuk mereka, mengisi liburanku dengan memotret di tempat-tempat yang kamu rekomendasikan.” Léonor kini mengulas segaris senyum yang tulus. “Itu hal yang sudah kamu tunggu-tunggu sejak lama, bukan? Klub favoritmu bertanding di depan matamu sendiri?”

David ingin sekali memeluk Léonor sekarang juga dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, namun ia tidak ingin ada kamera penghalang dan bisa jatuh karena ke’ganas’annya.

.

Léonor lupa berbagai macam hal dalam rencananya, namun ini yang paling fatal:

Ia tidak tahan dingin dan cuaca di Inggris benar-benar tidak sesuai yang ia ekspektasikan. Sesekali ia bersin, bahkan ketika berada di dalam ruangan. Hancur sudah _mood_ nya dan rencananya untuk mengambil berbagai macam gambar di tempat-tempat lain di Reading.

Léonor bisa mengatasinya dengan menggambar, tapi ia rindu David, oke? Tak mungkin, bukan, kalau ia menggambar seluruh kertas kosong yang ada di rumah itu dengan wajah pria berambut pirang itu?

Saat itu ia berada di dalam kamar, dan ia melihat teks yang dikirimkan David kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu:

 ** _Eléanor! Aku baru saja turun dari kereta. Padat sekali karena banyaknya suporter yang hadir. Bagaimana keadaan rumah? Aku berharap aku juga bisa mencicipi_** hornazo **_buatanmu yang lezat. Apa kamu juga sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain?_**

Léonor menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya membalas pesan itu, dengan pesan sesingkat-singkatnya yang ia usahakan agar terlihat kesal, namun harus sepadat mungkin agar tidak terlihat kekanak-kanakkan.

**_Tidak mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain karena cuacanya dingin. Sekali. Suasana rumah bagus._ **

Léonor ingin menambahkan bahwa _aku rindu kamu_ , namun menghapus ketikannya kembali dan hanya mengirimkan dua kalimat tersebut.

David mengabaikannya selama dua jam penuh setelah itu.

.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap pantulannya di cermin. Ia menyisir rambutnya sekali lagi, kemudian menatap sweter berwarna kuning cerah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Apakah baju ini sesuai dengan suasana hatinya? Oh, tentu tidak. Kuning melambangkan cerah; seterang matahari, sementara kini hatinya semendung awan yang siap memuntahkan air hujan. Namun ia tidak membawa baju tebal lain, dan tak punya pilihan lain.

Ia ingin menelepon David, namun sebagai istri yang baik, ia tidak ingin mengganggu suaminya yang sedang sangat bahagia di stadion Old Trafford, mungkin sambil menjerit-jerit dan mengibarkan bendera klubnya—benar, bukan, ada yang semacam itu? Léonor menggelengkan kepala ketika memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Kemudian ia bersin dengan keras. Saat itulah ibu David mengetuk pintu kamarnya, menanyakan apakah ada yang bisa ia lakukan, dan maraton film Inggris dengan genre romantis yang sangat picisan dan cliché dimulai.

.

“Eléanor?”

Léonor mengerjap, masih memeluk selimut tebalnya dengan erat. Ia setengah sadar ketika mendengar suara David yang berada di sebelahnya. “Mmm,” jawabnya samar, inkoheren, mungkin masih terbawa mimpi. Ia juga mengantuk, mungkin karena suasana dingin dan lain-lainnya yang mendukung untuk tidur. Ia tidak membuka mata sama sekali dan membalikkan badan; memunggungi suara David (yang mungkin saja David betulan).

“Sayang, aku sudah pulang.” Léonor masih mengabaikannya. Ada tangan yang menyentuhnya, kemudian membisikinya untuk bangun sebentar.

Sampai pada akhirnya setelah lebih dari lima menit tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Léonor, David angkat tangan—secara harfiah—dan menggendong Léonor setelah berhasil memosisikannya dengan tepat dengan letak tubuh dan selimut yang tergelung di tubuh Léonor, seperti kepompong.

Harusnya David sadar bahwa Léonor tidak begitu tahan dingin, berbeda dengan suasana di rumah mereka di Spanyol, dan _seharusnya_ sebagai suami yang peka, ia memberi kabar kepada Léonor sekali saja ketika ia menonton pertandingannya.

Oh, tentu saja, Manchester United sebagai klub sepakbola favoritnya sepanjang masa menang dalam pertandingan—(ah, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan atmosfer luar biasa di stadion. Bagaimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika gol itu tercetak, kemudian orang-orang di sekitarnya bersorak penuh kegembiraan, seolah-olah ikut bermain di lapangan)—dan itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum sampai rumah, sampai ia lupa bahwa ia tidak mengabari Léonor sama sekali.

Itu adalah ketika ia (juga) menyadari, level terbesar dalam amarah yang paling membahayakan adalah diam.

David menarik napas panjang, kemudian membawa Léonor ke kamar mereka berdua.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Léonor tidak mendiaminya lagi?

.

Léonor bangun dengan selimut yang kusut dan rambut yang berantakan.

Sudah tidur dari berapa jam tadi? Ia melihat sekeliling, kemudian sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah dipindahkan. Ia tidak berasumsi siapa pun di rumah itu berani menyentuh dan memindahkannya seperti itu selain David sendiri.

Ia tersenyum sedikit. _David sudah pulang_.

Kemudian ia mengerutkan dahi. _Ia tidak mengabariku sampai ia pulang ke sini!_

Sesegera mungkin ia melepaskan diri dari selimut tebal itu, kemudian melihat sosoknya lagi di dalam cermin dan segera merapikan dirinya. Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, dan ia harus bertemu dengan keluarga David dengan penampilan yang lebih … bagus, dibandingkan ini. Tidak dengan rambut yang berada di mana-mana atau wajah yang terlihat letih—bahkan ia tidak mengerjakan apa pun seharian.

Mungkin ketika kamu sudah terbiasa bekerja, _tidak_ mengerjakan apa pun akan terasa melelahkan.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar, ia melihat keluarga David yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Ia mengerjap dan buru-buru ke dapur, melihat ibu David menyiapkan segalanya sendirian.

“Ah, anakku Léonor, sudah bangun?”

“Maafkan aku!” seru Léonor, kemudian segera melihat bahan-bahan masakan yang ada dan makanan yang _sudah_ jadi, “masakan Spanyol …?”

“Menu yang kamu berikan untukku.” Senyum itu diberikan manis, manis sekali untuknya. Léonor menjadi tidak enak hati. “Aku berusaha untuk mempelajarinya dan menduplikat apa yang telah kamu buat untukku. Tradisi berbagai daerah sungguh unik, dan aku suka untuk mendapatkan hal baru di rumahku.”

Léonor bukan orang yang sentimental, namun saat itu ia merasa ingin memeluk ibu David seperti ibunya sendiri.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang—mengabaikan fakta bahwa meskipun Léonor dan David duduk bersebelahan, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali—sampai salah satu saudara laki-laki David, Anthony, menyeletuk, “mengapa kalian berdua diam? Seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar saja.” Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

David menatapnya seperti ingin membunuhnya.

.

“Eléanor,” panggil David, setelah makan malam dan mereka semua sudah membereskan peralatan dan perlengkapan makan. Mereka masuk ke kamar bersamaan, namun dengan langkah Léonor yang mendahuluinya dengan langkah panjang-panjang dan cepat. David berhasil menyusulnya tepat sebelum pintu membanting di hidungnya.

Léonor tidak menjawab, memilih untuk berdiam di tempat tidur dan memeluk salah satu bantal.

David tersenyum, mendekat ke arahnya.

“Apa?” sahut Léonor galak.

“Kamu tidak lihat apa yang ada di nakas?”

Léonor mengerjap, baru kali itulah ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang baru di atas meja di sebelahnya. Ia menggeleng, kemudian menatap bungkusan berwarna putih gading yang tergeletak di sana. Bentuknya … seperti botol minum. Bahkan di sebelahnya sudah terdapat dua gelas kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk minum alkohol.

“Kamu ingin mengajakku minum?” tanya Léonor lagi, terlihat tidak terkesan.

David membuka bungkusannya dan memperlihatkan salah satu botol _tequila_ dengan _brand_ favorit Léonor. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, David mengambil salah satu gelas, dan menuangkan isi botol tersebut kepada Léonor.

Seperti terhipnotis, Léonor mengambilnya, meneguk cairan tersebut perlahan.

David tersenyum lebar. “Aku tahu aku benar-benar mengabaikanmu seharian ini, jadi biarkan aku menebusnya, oke?”

“Dengan sebotol _tequila_?”

“Dengan aku dan kamu yang minum-minum,” sahut David, kemudian mengambil satu gelas terakhir, dan menuang isi botol tersebut ke gelasnya. David benar-benar cerdas, _dan licik_ , gerutu Léonor. Dia tahu sekali kalau salah satu kelemahannya adalah ketika pria kesayangannya itu mabuk. Kelemahan Léonor sendiri yang kedua adalah alkohol; meskipun ia masih kuat minum dalam batas tertentu.

“David,” ujar Léonor, kemudian mulai menambah isi gelasnya. “Aku rindu kamu, tahu.”

“Aku tahu,” ujar David, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Léonor, dan menyelipkan anak-anak rambut yang nakal ke belakang telinganya.

“Bagaimana kamu tahu, kalau kamu bahkan tidak membalas pesanku lagi, dan bahkan kamu _mengabaikan_ aku ketika aku bilang kalau aku kedinginan.” Setelahnya, Léonor mencerocos dengan bahasa Spanyol yang sangat cepat dan sedikit melindur. David memang sudah bisa bahasa Spanyol—itu juga berkat ajaran Léonor—namun dengan cepat dan marah seperti itu? Dia belum mempelajarinya dengan teknik khusus.

“Maafkan aku.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Aku ingin kamu tahu kalau aku merindukanmu,” kemudian David menunduk, mendekati telinga Léonor dengan bisikan sensual, “dan mencintaimu.”

“Sangat hebat,” ujar Léonor masih dengan nada sebal, namun sudah tidak ada lagi nada bermusuhan yang sedari tadi diberikannya kepada David.

Mereka minum, saling berpelukan di atas tempat tidur, dan Léonor merasa akhirnya ia tidak mengeluh lagi tentang Inggris dan cuacanya yang dingin dan kepergian David dan kekanak-kanakkannya. David di sini sekarang, berhasil membuatnya luluh dengan satu trik …

… sepertinya ia tahu apa yang David rencanakan ….

“David?”

“Hm?”

“Kamu melihat gambarku di tisu itu, ya?”

David hanya tersenyum misterius, mencekoki Léonor dengan minumannya sekali lagi. Setelah membawa Léonor kembali ke kamar saat ia tertidur tadi, David memang kembali ke ruang tengah, untuk mencabut DVD dan mematikan televisi, serta membereskan sofa.

Namun salah satu ‘harta benda’ yang ia temukan adalah coret-coret kreatif milik Léonor. Hanya menggunakan pensil dan tisu, namun David mendapat gambaran besarnya.

Ada seorang pria dan wanita, dengan ciri-ciri yang sudah sangat ia kenal, berada di atas sofa—atau tempat tidur—berbagi minuman dengan gelas _wine_ yang saling dipertemukan. Tawa mereka sangat bahagia, dan tangan si pria merangkul bahu si wanita.

David tak tahu mengapa, namun sebagai pria yang _seharusnya_ sensitif dengan perasaan wanita, ia harusnya tahu bahwa itu adalah yang diinginkan Léonor saat ini.

Bukan kemewahan, bukan tempat artistik; hanya kesederhanaan yang menuntut kebersamaan mereka berdua. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih banyak untuk Rin yang sudah mempercayai saya untuk memegang karakter-karakternya yang luar biasa dan detail! semoga sukaaaaaak.


End file.
